


One-Shot Collection of Shenanigans and Nonsense (in progress)

by nerdisthewerd413



Series: One-shot Collection of Shenanigans and Nonsense [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Cute couples watching sunsets, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'll update these tags when I write more chapters, Impalement, Many AU's, Multi, One Shot Collection, Sadstuck, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdisthewerd413/pseuds/nerdisthewerd413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so I wrote this on a whim one day while reading Sadstuck fanfics and decided to write this. This'll be a series of oneshots once I publish more but for now, I hope you enjoy this one and I'll write more in the future. Oh, yeah, and this is sort of my first published story so keep in mind it might suck.</p><p>All rights go to Andrew Hussie, the creator of Homestuck. I own nothing but this fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bloodstains

"G-God fucking dammit!"

He knelt on the ground by the body. His shaggy bleach-blonde hair swept across his face, hangig down messily. His pants were starting to stain red as he leaned near the head of a corpse, tears pooling in his cherry-red eyes. At least the red wouldn't show, what with its current colour.

"Don't do this...! You can't leave like this!"  
He slammed his fist helplessly into the gravel, eyes shutting tightly as he heard the tone of his pesterchum client. It was Terezi.

The blonde boy stood up shakily after wiping his face with his sleeve, taking one last glance back at the corpse. The sword impaled in its chest was coated in thick red blood. It was beginning to leak everywhere.

 

You may already have an idea of who this boy was, and who this mysterious corpse used to be.  
The corpse was, indeed, Bro Strider; today was the day of his death, only moments ago. This was also the day that the "coolkid", Dave Strider, lost his cool.


	2. Scarlet Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look. Another one-shot.
> 
> So yeah, this is another one-shot about Karkat and Nepeta in an alternate timeline (where they're matesprits, like the picture of them seen in an alternate timeline picture in the comic). Basically here is where they're being cute little shits on a mini-date watching the sunset in a dream bubble. This is also based off of my AU/headcanon where Karkat visited the same sunset a lot before the game when he got stressed.  
> Also, i'll try updating once each week most likely on Saturdays for you guys.   
> Look forward to tones of new chapters in the future!
> 
> P.S. I still don't own Homestuck. All rights to Andrew Hussie.

It was the same sunset he'd seen for sweeps, but this one seemed a little different.

The two Alternian moons sat on the horizon in the rust-colored sky. Comets could be seen for miles, skimming across the sky at different intervals, the scarlet haze glimmering down on the entire landscape.  
Karkat sat hand-in-hand with Nepeta on a large hill directly facing the view, staring into its beauty.

It was a calming sight. Nepeta turned to Karkat and smiled with delight.

"Karkat, this is so purrfect!" she squealed excitedly. "I've been hoping for something like this for a long time, what with wandering around the dream bubbles getting boring!"

"Yeah," he said hazily, pausing to think for which words to use.  
"I... I've been wanting to take you here for a long time."

"You have?" she asked, looking at him. Her pearly-white eyes were half-lidded, the scarlet haze already making her feel relaxed.

He blushed slightly and mirrored her expression, looking back at her. "Yeah."

At this point she had her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Karkat winced a little at the tightness of the embrace but hugged back, his hands going right back to her waist where they've gone for a long time.

"...Hey, Nepeta?"

"Yeah?"

"I... I really... I really love you y'know." He was pretty bashful about saying that out loud, even if he's said cute things like that to her billions of times before.

She just smiled and planted a kiss on his flushed cheek. "I love you too, Karkitty."

With this she let him go to continue to admire the Alternian suns. She put his hand back in his, resting her head on his shoulder.

 

Even if this memory is past, it would be brought back up with theirs even in death. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based the sunset off of this image:  
> http://th05.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/f/2011/080/2/6/alternian_landscape_by_ursca-d3c6n47.jpg
> 
> I don't own this image. All rights to it's owner. A pat on the back, too, because damn this picture is amazing.  
> Hope you guys follow this series to wherever its headed and I hope you liked it.


	3. Requests being taken!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS AN UNSCHEDUALED CHAPTER. Please continue reading for this announcement.

Hey guys! This isn't really a scheduled chapter, but I figured those who are following this fanfic should know that I'm taking requests for one-shots.

You can send in your requests [here](http://nerdisthewerd413.tumblr.com) (that's my tumblr page). I can't guarantee I'll have them all filled out, but I'll certainly do my best!

Also, please remember to be specific about you want so I have criteria to follow, such as the style (lemon, SFW, NSFW, etc.) and any specific things you want incorporated into it, such as a specific kink or element that fits your headcanons.

And for all you just-readers; I can't guarantee you'll have the same headcanon as those of the one-shots I write, but please follow along and don't be afraid to send me a request too!

 

Anyways. I'm starting to ramble now, so just be sure to send in those requests! Hope you guys enjoy my fanfics.


End file.
